


Tender feelings

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Jondami, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Damian has to come to terms with the fact that his break up with Jon may have been his fault, can he amend his relationship with Jon and show how he really feels?(just a damijon oneshot)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Tender feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please keep in mind a character named Tilly is from the supersons graphic novel "The polarshield project"

Damian rubbed his temples trying to focus on the stupid homework in front of him but it was impossible. Everything was bothering him at that moment. Whether it was because of his current headache or the room temperature was just far too cold. Maybe what was really making him bothered was that pain in his chest,  _ The heartache. _

His boyfriend of two years had broken up with him. Jonathan Samuel Kent had left him. 

In the world of heros it was quite the major shock as they both always seemed so in love but of course all good things come to an end. Who was he kidding...this relationship was ruined because of himself. He ruined one of the few things he loved the most in life.

He dropped his pencil and dug his head in his hands. He couldn’t lie, this was actually killing him from the inside. His nails dug into his face as he recalled the memory….

~~~~~

“You know I don’t see why you got so annoyed with me, clearly I am the victim here.”

Jon didn’t even look at him as he flew and carried Damian bridal style towards the manor.

Damian frowned as his arms remained locked around his lover's neck. “Oh you’re giving me the silent treatment Jon? Like when we were kids?”

Jon remained silent and stoic avoiding eye contact and looked ahead instead.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Ugh listen she was clearly  _ into you _ -”

“And that's why you spilled fruit punch on her dress?’’ Jon snapped.

He huffed and remained his stance. “I had to let her know somehow that you’re  _ mine only _ .”

So maybe Damian did purposely throw some fruit punch at one of Jon’s friends who seemed into him while they were at Metropolis’s school dance. It wasn’t Damian's fault really that girl with the fluffy blonde hair had been trying to get with Jon while Damian was standing right there. So obviously it was his job to put her in her place.

“Tilly wasn’t trying to flirt with me and let's take note of the fact that this is not the first time something like this has happened. You do this alot and I’m sick of it.” Jon spoke in such a stern voice that Damian did not recognize that tone coming from his boyfriend.

“Would you forgive me if I said I was sorry?” Damian batted his lashes.

For the first time Jon looked at him, his face looked almost...sorrowful in a way.

“Damian...there won’t be a last time.”

He fell silent as a sense of dread overcame him. What was Jon talking about?

They arrived at the manor and Jon gently placed him on his balcony of his room but he remained floating.

“Jon...do you want to come inside?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Jonathon was looking over at the night sky, the moonlight shown across his face making him get such a natural glow. It brightened up the long scar that he had on the right side of his face. He had gotten it during the time he had left with his grandfather, Jon had expressed how much he despised it but Damian had told him otherwise. To Damian that scar only added to his handsomeness and hell even made him look more mature.

“Jonny boy?...” The silence was closing in on Damian.

He turned to him and sighed. 

Damian grasped his shoulders. “Jon what is it?”

“Damian...with all these issues that have happened throughout our time dating...I think it's about time we both go our separate ways.”

Damian felt the world close in around him and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“You can’t be serious Jon.” Damian tried to gently stroke his cheeks but Jon caught his hands and held them down.

“Damian I’m sorry but I think this is best for the both of us-”

“Leave.”

“What?”

“I  _ demand  _ you to leave! Just fucking  _ leave _ !” Damian screeched loudly breaking away from Jon and pathetically shoved him away. Damon wrapped his now cold hands around himself.

"Dami…" Jon said for the last time.

"Just leave! Leave me like everyone else as in the past!"

Jon's facial expression was unreadable as he flew away, no longer looking back.

Damian clutched himself as he fell onto his knees and cried out. "I don't need you...I don't need anybody….I need no one.."

~~~~~

Tears fell into Damian's assignment. This had been all his fault, he ruined their relationship and all because of his envy. He was a green eyed monster.

This all merely happened a couple of weeks ago and he was still mourning. His brothers have noticed the sudden change in his behavior and also noticed the fact that Jon no longer came over to hang out. They would question it but Damian would only give brief answers.

He stood up and stretched, he looked over at a framed picture of Jon and himself from a fair they had gone to. He missed his boyfriend, he missed his smile and cheerful attitude. He longed for his touches and gentle kisses. 

Being at school was also treacherous as he would usually ditch to go to Metropolis high school and hang out with Jon. Now of course he stayed in school and it was long and boring. But he would strut down the hallway trying to be his usual self, trying to give off the impression that he needed no one.

~~~~~

Jon sat at the edge of his bed trying to not think about it. Trying not to think about what happened but every time he would try to avoid it, it would come back to him.

_ Dami… _

He missed him deeply, but his envious rage fits had been affecting their relationship and Jon just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Jon?"

He looked back to see His friend Tilly standing by the doorway. He didn't know why but he expected to see Damian.

"Hey Tilly how'd you get in?"

"Hiya, well your brother Conner let me in." She sat down next to him. Her blonde hair brushing against his shoulder.

"Oh I forgot he was home."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Jon I've known you since we were twelve, so I know you well enough to sense when somethings wrong." She insisted.

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

"So what is wrong?" 

"Mmm nothing." Jon teased.

"Oh gosh Jon you're ridiculous." Tilly giggled which caused Jon to laugh with her. She held onto his sleeve and scored closer. She fit nicely underneath his arm. Tilly looked up at him and smiled innocently; it was very different from Damian's devilish smirk.

There was silence and the air was hot for some reason. He instinctively bought his hand up to her cheek and brushed it slightly. Tilly grew red, she closed her eyes and leaned in. Their faces were now inches apart and it was up to Jon on what he was going to do next.

Jon couldn't do this, he turned his face away.

Tilly composed herself. 

"I'm sorry Tilly. I just can't stop thinking about him…" Jon admitted as he ruffled his hair. God why did teenagers have to be so complicated?

Her olive green eyes stared him down. "You can't stop thinking about the same guy who spilled juice all over me during the dance? Jon let's be honest he's clearly not for you, he's a huge spoiled brat with a superiority complex.

Jon felt anger boil up when she said those things about Damian. He may be quite a handful at times but he was a good person deep down.

Tilly threw her arms around him and smiled as she licked her pink glossy lips. "I can help you forget about him if you give  _ our  _ relationship a chance."

Jon sighed. "Sorry Tilly I...I'm not interested at the moment."

She let go of him and stood up. "Well I also just wanted to let you know that tomorrow our group project is due and Billy expects you to have your part done.

_ Well shit  _

"Oh that's right, I have it done." Jon lied.

"That's great, well I'll be leaving now." Tilly gave him a wink before she left.

Jon grabbed his backpack and took out all his stuff. It was going to take him all night to finish an assignment that should have been started two weeks ago.

~~~~~

"Dude you look like hell are you okay?" Bart asked as Jon took a seat next to him.

"Yes I'm fine. I mean look at me I'm as fresh as a daisy." Jon said.

The reality was that he stayed up most of the night trying to get the work done while he spent the other half of the night thinking about Damian. As much as Dami had a couple of flaws he couldn't lie, but in his eyes he'd always been perfect. Although he felt like at times he went too far. Man being seventeen sucks.

"You don't look as fresh as a daisy." Billy said.

“ I am though.”

“Whatever you say Jonathan.” 

~~~~~

“How was school bud?” His brother Conner asked.

Jon climbed into the car and shut the door. “It was stressful.”

“Oh you impulsive teens.” Conner said sarcastically.

Jon slumped in the car seat. 

“Hey Clark and I are going over to visit Gran at the farm for the weekend. Do you want to come? We can pick you up right after school tomorrow.”

Jon really didn’t feel like going anywhere but he knew a distraction was just what he needed. Maybe it would help him clear his mind.

“Sure!”

  
  


~~~~~

Road trips used to excite Jon but nowadays he found them rather lame. For the past two hours he has done nothing other than sleep and play pokemon on his phone. They stopped at a gas station where Clark went to fill up the pump and buy them snacks.

Suddenly Conner unclicked his seat belt and turned to look at Jon. “Alright little dude spill it. What’s the matter?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been more broody than the Waynes so I know somethings wrong.”

Jon took a deep breath. It was the first time he was going to give a true explanation about his feelings and what went down between Damian and him.

“I broke up with Damian…”

He examined Conner’s face but couldn’t read it.

“Well that makes sense.”

“What?”

“Tim has been telling me that Damian’s been acting weird lately whenever they go out on patrol. He’s so emotionless and there are times where he looks like he’s about to start crying at any moment. Tim describes him as looking like a puppy that’s been kicked and then lost in a crowd.”

Jon felt terrible, he never thought that Damian would be suffering to the point of him not being to patrol right.

“What exactly caused you to cut your ties with him?” Conner asked.

“He tends to get jealous although it’s never too bad he just likes to spill his drinks on people.”

Conner laughed. “Oh boy..do you want to know how the beginning of Tim and I’s relationship?”

“Yeah.”

“As ruthless as the Waynes may look, they are quite insecure deep down.”

“Bullcrap.” Jon said.

“It’s true lil bro Damian may be a ruthless and almost heartless person at times but really he’s just scared of losing you. When I first dated Tim he thought I would leave him for some reason. Deep down his tough exterior he’s sensitive and human and I know Damian is the same way.” Conner explained.

“So...do you think he really does love me the way I love him?”

“Well you can only find that out by talking to him about it but judging by what Tim said about him I assume he does little brother.”

~~~~~

Damian felt like a cornered animal his brothers were closing in on him surrounding him.

“What the hell do you guys want?”

“Damian it’s obvious there’s something wrong with the way you’ve been acting.” Dick said.

“Yeah you’ve literally been acting like a sad sack of sadness.” Jason said, crossing his arms.

“Ugh nothings wrong you idiots!” 

“Sure that’s why Jonathan hasn’t shown up to the manor in weeks.” Tim said.

The room fell silent as Damian felt his breathing start turning irregular. That’s when he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sunk to his knees and began to cry.

“Woah dude I didn’t mean to-I’m so sorry.” Tim said as they all got closer.

He sank into Grayson and tried to stop crying. God he felt like a child. 

“No you’re right...he broke up with me because I’m insane.”

“Wait really?” Jason asked confused.

“Well he said he was tired of my jealous attitude that sometimes flairs up.”

“Name one time that happened.” Grayson said, still hugging his brother.

“We were at his high school dance and this girl seemed to be getting extra flirty so I spilled my drink on her and laughed.”

“Wow petty much?” Tim said.

“Hey in my defense she was too close but I also freaked out on him when he left me. I didn’t even give him a chance to talk.” Damian said sadly.

“Well maybe you should try and talk to him this time only try not to freak out or make his emotions seem unconsidered.” Dick said calmly. He got down to eye level with him. “I know you care very deeply about this superboy which means that you must take his feelings into consideration. That is if you want your relationship to work.”

Damian smiled and hugged his brother tightly. “Thanks Grayson.”Dick grinned and ruffled his hair. “No problem buddy.”

From behind them Jason and Tim chuckled. “Wow dude that was like totally deep.” Jason mocked. “But on a serious note Dick is right, kryptonians are also quite heavy with their emotions. I learned that during the first few months I dated Conner.” Tim seemed lovestruck the moment he mentioned his own boyfriend's name.

“Pffft heavy emotions? Tim please heavy is definitely not the on;y emotion I’d use to describe Conner, he literally has to be extra careful around you because one false move and he can crush you like a twig.” Jason smirked.

“Cut it out Jason!”

“Thanks you guys, now if you’ll excuse me I have to go somewhere.” With that Damian ran out the room and left to their garage. He scanned the rows of cars before he found the nice sports car his father hardly used and climbed in.

He slipped the key in and the engine roared to life. From the garage door Tim yelled out “Damian where the heck are you going?”

“Just tell father I’ll be out for a stroll!” He took off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

~~~~~

“Damian?”

“Greetings Mrs.Lane is Jon home?”

Lois shook her head. “Sorry hun you missed him Clark took the boys to spend the weekend with their grandma Kent.”

_ Fuck. _

“Oh well um..can you tell me one thing?”

“Of course.”

Damian shifted nervously. “What’s the address to their grandmother's home?”

~~~~

Jon sat on the porch of his grandmother's home rocking in the chair backwards and forwards out of boredom. His gran, father, and Conner had gone out to run some errands and he decided to day home. But really he kinda regretted not going. As being alone with his thoughts was dangerous. He had a tendency to overreact and imagine the worst possible scenarios. 

He was so bored to the point where he was half asleep. The peaceful setting around him helped a lot and he felt himself drift off. That was until a loud screech of a car snapped him awake. A black Chevrolet Corvette swerved the same way a car would in the movie Tokyo Drift. He felt instant fear thinking maybe it was an intruder. Jon really was not in the mood to deal with a criminal right now.

The car was facing the other way so Jon read the license plate. The plate read  _ WYNE. _

_ Oh god was this who he thought it was? _ Jon felt his heart start going at a million beats per second.

The car door opened and sure enough Damian Wayne himself stepped out wearing his signature black turtleneck with matching white trousers and a blazer.

“Jon..”

“Damian how did you know where to find me?”

Damian scratched the back of his head. “I asked your mother for the address and she was nice enough to give it to me.”

Jon cocke his head oddly amused. “Does Bruce know you're here?”

“Nope.”

“Of course he doesn’t.”

“Jon...I just wanted to say….I-I’m sorry.’’

This took Jon by surprise but remained silent and listened to what he had to say.

“It’s just I’m scared of losing you to other people….because as much as I can acknowledge I’m better than them in some ways, there are certain things they are better at than me. Like expressing emotions,other people my age can do that shit better than me which is why I don’t blame you one bit for being angry at me.” Damian bit his lip seemingly trying to hold back tears.

Jon stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey baby it’s okay.”

“It’s clearly not I ruined our relationship.”

“You did not, listen I understand part of the way you act comes from how you were raised and if you give me another chance we can both work to strive in our relationship.”

“You’d really give me...another chance?”

“Yes Dami I will give you another chance because I love you.”

Dami leaned in for a kiss, it was a tender kiss. “I love you too and I promise I will try to be better.”

“I promise you I will be better as well.”

They nuzzled and he led Damian inside where they talked for a while and cuddled. “How long til your parents get home?”

Jon checked his watch. “Well around an hour or so are you leaving already babe?” Jon asked, making puppy eyes with his big eyes.

“Nope I’m definitely not leaving anytime soon...in fact I had something else in mind.” Jon expected Dami to want to play video games but instead he brought Jon’s hand underneath his sweater. Jon’s cool hand was feeling up Dami’s warm skin. Jon cursed his hormones for the sensation he fell down his pants. 

Damian tugged Jon’s jean jacket. “I consider it a bit improper to have intercourse in a relatives home so let’s make our way over to the car shall we?”

Jon wasted no time picking him up and kissing him as they made their way to the sports car, once it in the windows went from crystal clear to fogged up in a matter of minutes.

~~~~

Bruce shrugged off his cape as he entered the batcave, he was borderline exhausted and was in need of a hot shower. As he stepped into the manor he noticed it was strangely quiet. Which silence at the Wayne manor was never a good thing.

_ What the hell did my little shits do now? _

He walked into the living room where Dick, Tim, and Jason sat looking innocent.

“Boys where’s Damian?” Bruce asked, scanning the room.

“Uh...out.” Dick admitted.

Bruce raised a brow. “Out where exactly?”

“Well to wherever Jonathan Kent is.” Tim blurted out. Next to him Jason face palmed.

“While we are ratting demon boy out he also took one of your cars out.” Jason said.

“He’s sixteen and he doesn’t have a driver's license yet how could you let him?” Bruce scolded.

“But Bruceeee it’s true love.” Jason said sarcastically.

He frowned.  _ That kid is grounded the moment he steps foot in Gotham. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave feedback :DD


End file.
